


Heat

by ascatman



Series: Homesmut Drabbles [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Cunnilingus, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Tentabulges, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ascatman/pseuds/ascatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’ve never felt anything quite like this before. It’s like a burning awful need and you think this is the first time you’ve actually craved some sort of sexual activity. Of course it had to happen at your moirail’s hive of all fucking places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Request from tumblr, they wanted Gamkar, dubcon, in heat.

You hadn’t expected this to happen now, not that you even knew what exactly it was that was happening, this was the first time you were in heat(?) You phrase it as a sort of question because you aren’t really sure if that’s what it is that’s happening, but you know you’ve never felt anything quite like this before. It’s like a burning awful need and you think this is the first time you’ve actually craved some sort of sexual activity. Of course it had to happen at your moirail’s hive of all fucking places.

You’d excused yourself to the ablution chamber when the feeling had started to hit you in the middle of the romcom you’d brought over and insisted on making Gamzee sit through. Luckily it seems he’d liked the movie enough not to care about you running off and slamming the door behind you. Now you’re seated on the load gaper, trying your damnedest not to touch yourself because that seems like a really horrible thing to do at someone else’s hive.

Your bulge is writhing and your nook is dripping, you were a little worried about getting a candy red stain on your pants and that’s exactly how you’d wound up with your pants around your ankles so your nook could drip freely into the load gaper. You curl your toes and whine as your bulge curls in on itself, actually hurting because of how desperate it is for attention.

You still refuse to touch it though, really hoping it’ll go away on its own, but it’s been like 20 minutes and it’s still hurting and you’re still whining and then there’s a knock on the door and Gamzee’s asking if you’re okay. Shit, no you are not okay, but what are you supposed to tell him? You open your mouth to respond and let out some horrible mixture of a whine and a groan that you absolutely had not intended to make.

Apparently that was enough of a worry sign for Gamzee because it’s not even a second later that he’s opening the door and you’re cursing yourself for not locking it. You grip the bottom of your shirt and yank it down over your obvious erection, doubling over and whimpering as the fabric creates just the right amount of stimulation to make everything just that much more terrible.

“G-GO AWAY, ASSHOLE, I’M, F-FUCK, TAKING A SHIT, OKAY? NOTHING OUT OF THE GOD DAMN ORDINARY WITH THAT, IS THERE? GIVE A GUY SOME, NNH! S-SOME FUCKING PRIVACY!”

Gamzee looks concerned for a minute and he starts to apologize for bursting in on you before he’s stopping mid-sentence, his eyes seeming to widen as he sniffs the air. He gives you this knowing look and steps closer, dropping down to his knees in front of you before giving this lazy grin you think only a sopor high clown like him could make.

“I CaN Up AnD SmElL YoU, KaRbRo.”

Your face heats up and you squeeze your legs together, clutching your shirt tightly. “THAT’S FUCKING DISGUSTING, GAMZEE, I JUST SAID I WAS TAKING A SHIT.”

He grins a little wider and you know that he knows you were lying. The next few movements seem to go by so fast you don’t even realize what happened until you find yourself with your stomach against the cool tile and Gamzee hovering over top of you. You try pushing up, but he’s holding you down and he’s way stronger than you are.

“ReLaX, LeT A MoThErFuCkEr HeLp OuT HiS BeSt BrO.”

Then your lower half is being shoved up and you’re on your knees with your cheek against the ground. You look back at him and growl, trying to squirm out of his grasp, but you immediately go still when you feel the finger running along your nook, in fact you let out a sort of gasping noise at that and your legs start to shake. He pulls his hand away and you don’t see what he’s doing because you’ve turned your head.

“DoN’t YoU Be GeTtInG YoUr WoRrY AlL Up AnD On, I WoN’t TeLl A MoThErFuCkIn SoUl.”

You realize he’s talking about your color, the bright red lubrication was dripping down your thighs and your shirt had ridden up to reveal your equally red bulge. You shake your head and take a few gasping breaths as you suddenly feel something slimy dragging along your sopping wet nook and it doesn’t take you long before you realize that it’s Gamzee’s tongue, he’s licking you and making all these awful slurping sounds as he pushed it inside and you think your face might be on fire with how hot it feels.

“G-GAM- S-STOP…”

And he actually does stop, but then you hear clothes rustling and you just know he’s shoving his pants down. It’s not long after that you feel his writhing length moving against your ass and you think this is about where you’ll draw the line. You kick at him with both legs before starting to crawl away, but you really didn’t even hurt him and he’s pulling you back with a condescending (in your opinion) laugh.

“WhErE ThE MoThErFuCk Do YoU ThInK YoU’rE TrYiNg To GeT To?”

Then he’s got a finger in your nook and you whine and thrash, hating and loving the sensation at the same time.

“G-GET YOUR FILTHY SLIME STAINED FINGERS OUT OF MY NOOK YOU GRUBFUCKING PIECE OF-“

You cut off with an actual moan as he twists his finger in just the right way and you briefly wonder if he has experience with this. You don’t have long to ponder that because in an instant he’s got his finger pulled out and his bulge starting to push in. He tells you get your motherfucking chill on and you curse loudly as he shoves his entire length inside. You think if you weren’t in heat that might’ve hurt, but as it is you’re producing so much lubrication that his bulge slides right in.

You scream anyway, even though it doesn’t hurt, you scream because you didn’t particularly _want_ to lose your virginity to your best friend even though it actually feels really amazing. Or you thought it did, then he actually starts _thrusting_ and you can’t believe how much better that is and god, you can feel your nook dripping around his bulge. You’re panting, hiding your face in your arms and starting to squirm again as you force yourself to remember how much you don’t want this.

“STOP, FUCKING, A-AHH, *STOP*!”

Of course he just seems to thrust harder, you can hear your flesh contacting every time he slides back in and it’s so awful and so fucking _good_. You’re moaning and you don’t even realize it until he’s pointing it out, saying how much he loves the noises you’re making. You quickly bury your face in your arms to stifle them, not wanting to give him the satisfaction.

You squeeze your eyes shut as both of you seem to be approaching climax. You hate this, you fucking don’t want to cum with him, but you can’t do anything about it. You manage to choke out a barely distinguishable plea for him to use an actual pail, but you hadn’t even finished the sentence before he’s slamming in harder than before and you feel something hot filling up your nook before spilling out and dripping down your thighs. He’s still thrusting through it and you can’t do anything but let your own release wash over you, spurting in long waves from your bulge to make a candy red puddle on the ground as your nook forces out more of the color to add to the mess already on your thighs.

He finally stops, pulling out and sitting back on his ass as you fall forward and let yourself roll onto your side. You can’t speak, there’s literally nothing you can possibly say to describe what you’re feeling right now and Gamzee seems to sense that. He leans over you and presses a kiss to your forehead before sitting back and grinning.

“GlAd I CoUlD Be Of SoMe SeRvIcE To A MoThErFuCkEr.”

You stay silent and close your eyes, not even realizing you’d passed out until he’s got you in the tub and is rinsing you off, sitting behind you and washing your thighs gently. You look back at him and he gives you a hug.

“YoU JuSt LeT Me Up AnD KnOw If YoU NeEd AnOtHeR OnE Of ThOsE, AlRiGhT BrOtHeR?”

You sigh and cross your arms, unconsciously leaning back against him a little, giving little more than a nod in response. You sort of hope he’ll let you try topping next time, but you don’t let him know that just yet.

“WHATEVER, TOUCH ME WITHOUT PERMISSION AGAIN AND I’LL FUCKING SMACK THAT CLOWN PAINT RIGHT OFF YOUR FACE.”

He just laughs in response.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions for drabbles please send me a message here or tumblr (bootyshortscronus) the filthier and more depraved the better. No limits on pairings or kinks.


End file.
